


Scheming

by Brynn_writes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Setting Up, Sexual Tension, text fic, they needed to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_writes/pseuds/Brynn_writes
Summary: JJ and Emily are so painfully, obviously in love, it's becoming a problem. When their longing gazes and lingering touches start to become excessive, Penelope Garcia decides she needs to take action.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	1. A Plan Born

_PenelopeG_ has added _DaveRoss_ , _A.Hotch_ , _Adonis_ , and _BoySpencer_ to " **Evil Scheme** "

 _A.Hotch_ : Why was I included in this?

 _Penelope_ : Unless you're enjoying the sexual tension, you help.

 _BoySpencer_ : I don't know how I'd be helpful here? With sexual tension?

 _PenelopeG_ : You have an eidetic memory and JJ tells you things she doesn't tell me because she thinks I'll tell people.

 _Adonis_ : *she tells you things she doesn't tell Pen because Pen'll tell people.

 _PenelopeG_ : Rude.

 _DaveRoss_ : I don't understand my purpose here, either.

 _Adonis_ : Tell them why they're here, baby girl. 

_PenelopeG_ : I have a plan...

 _PenelopeG_ : Or rather, a series of plans.

 _PenelopeG_ : To finally push our lovebirds together.

 _BoySpencer_ : Why are we pushing JJ and Emily together? Why can't we just wait for them to kiss?

 _Adonis_ : She can't. She'll implode if she doesn't interfere.

 _DaveRoss_ : Why are we involved?

 _PenelopeG_ : The first plan involves just me. I've planned a girl's night at Em's place, dinner, drinks, and a movie. I'll back out when JJ's already there.

 _Adonis_ : But there's more.

 _PenelopeG_ : Derek will tease Emily about her longing looks at JJ, and Rossi will smooth it over like the father he is, making sure she knows we support them no matter what, and that we think the feelings are mutual. This happens on the day of the unplanned date. I do the same thing with our JJ, and Spence acts as a comforting and supportive friend. If this fails, I have more, but this first.

 _A.Hotch_ : Why am I here?

 _PenelopeG_ : Future plans involve you, and the last resort is locking them in a supply closet, so I'm giving you all a warning.

**Spaghetti and Scotch**

_DaveRoss_ : 50 says the first plan doesn't work.

 _Adonis_ : 50 says it will

 _A.Hotch_ : 50 that they're already dating and hiding it.

 _BoySpencer_ : 50 says they're too thick to get together until we lock them in a storage closet and yell that they're both in love.

 _DaveRoss_ : Pleasure doing business with you.


	2. Attepmt One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works together to execute Penelope's first plan.

Talking JJ and Emily into a girl's night had been easier than Penelope expected. JJ's desk was covered in a disastrous mess of files, her home life becoming almost as messy with Will moving back to New Orleans and the boys' confusion. Emily had been almost as overworked, and she'd spent every spare minute she had with Henry and Micheal, cooking and cleaning when JJ had too much work to get home in time. Setting up conflicting lunch plans to separate them had been a bit harder. JJ had to be talked out of leaving to spend a meal with her kids, and Emily wanted to work through the break so she could see the boys before they left with Will to Louisiana.

"Who has the boys tonight, if you and your free childcare are both with me?" Penelope asked, reclining in JJ's desk chair.

"Will's taking them for a weekend so that they can decorate their rooms. If it wasn't for tonight, I'd be all alone at home." JJ frowned. She hated the idea of her kids so far away for an entire weekend. She tucked a foot underneath her other leg as she settled into the couch she was currently sharing with Spencer. 

"They'll be fine, Jayje." Penelope chimed, reminding her pessimistic friend easily that Will, aside from being a cheating bastard, was a good father. JJ nodded, picking at her salad.

"I know, I just miss them. All the time." A soft smile spread across her lips. "Micheal calls Emily 'Tee Em' because he can't say 'Auntie Emily' yet, and Henry calls her 'Em.' I come home, and Emily's clothes are covered in whatever they had for dinner, and she's singing them that Frech lullaby or she's reading Henry _Harry Potter_ , and they like her more than they like me."

"Talking about me, Jareau?" Emily poked her head into the liaison's office, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, telling them that word you taught Micheal." JJ raised an eyebrow.

"I burned my hand! In my defense, he uses it in the correct context." Emily insisted.

"I'm gonna get a call from his daycare because you taught my three-year-old how to say 'fuck.'"

"Jen!" Emily pouted, earning a giggle from her friends. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, yeah. Go eat lunch with the guys." JJ waved her off with a smile.

"Fine." Emily scrunched up her nose. "I'll see you tonight." JJ laughed as Emily stepped out of the office, catching a glimpse of Penelope's raised eyebrows.

"When's the wedding again?" The hacker dodged a wadded-up napkin JJ had thrown.

"Shut up," JJ mumbled, her face flushing.

"JJ and Emily, sittin' in a tree." Penelope singsonged, breaking into laughter at the exasperated look on JJ's face.

"You know, Emily likes you, too." Spencer murmured, distracting his friends from their banter. "I'm not a romance expert, but I study behavior." 

"And I don't study behavior, but I can see the longing gazes and the way she undresses you with her eyes," Penelope added.

"You really think so?" JJ glanced at Spencer shyly, her blush deepening as her strong demeanor shattered, leaving her a girl-crazy teen. 

"I really do." Spencer nodded curtly, and JJ smiled like a giddy child.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emily ducked out of JJ's office, shaking her head as she made her way into Rossi's. Derek had beat her there and taken his spot on the couch, feet kicked up on the little table in front of him. Deciding against scolding him like her mother would've done, Emily plopped down next to him and allowed herself to revel in that feeling JJ gave her, the fluttering in her stomach, and the feeling of her heart swelling.

"Talk to JJ on your way over, Dopey?" Derek teased, earning a kick from his friend that knocked his feet off the table.

"Don't." She growled. He'd been teasing her relentlessly since he caught her pouring coffee onto the counter in the break room, missing her mug as her eyes lingered on JJ's retreating figure. 

"Stop eye-fucking her and start really fucking her. Then we'll talk." Derek laughed. Emily scowled.

"He's right." Rossi piped up, making a face at the language Derek had used. "Crude, but right."

"Oh, come on. Not you, too!" Emily groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"You two have so much sexual tension, I'm sure even Strauss knows." Derek teased. David shot him a fatherly 'be nice' glare.

" _Everyone_ knows except JJ." Rossi smiled warmly.

"I'd really rather talk about _anything_ else." Emily's words were muffled by her hands, but she didn't care.

"She likes you, too." David continued, ignoring the whiny remark. "It's just as obvious."

"Let's talk about your marriages, Dave. How many were there again? Twenty-two?" Emily sent her older colleague a pointed glare.

"I'll back off." Rossi held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just think about it? You two really are oblivious."

**BAcUties**

_PennyG_ : Hey, my car broke down :(

 _JenJ_ : Oh, no! Are you okay? Do you need a ride? We haven't started drinking yet.

 _PennyG_ : I called Derek for his manly mechanic expertise, and he says it needs a new belt? I don't know, but he called his mechanic and we're waiting for a tow.

 _Emmy_ : Call us if you need anything else.

 _PennyG_ : I should be good. Your first round should be a toast to Betty.

 _JenJ_ : For sure. Be safe xx

 _Emmy_ : What she said. Raincheck. xx

**Evil Scheme**

_PenelopeG_ : Trap set, they're on an unofficial date.


	3. Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need a new plan.

**Evil Scheme**

_PenelopeG_ : Profilers, did it work?

 _Adonis_ : They're acting exactly the same.

 _A.Hotch_ : No change.

 _DaveRoss_ : If anything, they're worse.

 _BoySpencer_ : Emily was even happier when JJ came in today, but JJ didn't notice, as usual.

 _PenelopeG_ : Chickens. Okay, time for plan b.

 _BoySpencer_ : I'm a little scared?

 _PenelopeG_ : I'm only booking three rooms. There's "only three vacancies." They need to be forced to share a room.

Adonis: I have to sleep with Reid, don't I?

 _PenelopeG_ : It's for the good of the team.

 _BoySpencer_ : What's wrong with rooming with me? :(

 _PenelopeG_ : He's a wuss, Spencer, don't worry about him.

**All Work, No Play**

_Garcia_ : There were only three vacancies in the hotel. 

_Hotchner_ : Rossi and I can share.

 _Reid_ : I'll room with Morgan.

 _Morgan_ : Fine.

 _Prentiss_ : JJ and I can share, it's not a problem.

 _Jareau_ : I got the best roommate :)

 _Prentiss_ : Yeah, you did ;)

 _Garcia_ : Use the private messages to sext, you two.

 _Jareau_ : No u

 _Prentiss_ : Mature, Jayje.

 _Jareau_ : <3


	4. Attempt Two

It was past midnight when the BAU team trudged into the hotel lobby, Hotch and Rossi heading to the front desk for the room keys. JJ leaned against a wall, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger. Her usual on-guard public persona had faded instantly at the feeling of Emily’s hand on the small of her back, the brunette hovering protectively. 

"Here we go. You know the rooming situation. Rossi and I can share a bed if you need a room alone, JJ." Hotch offered, handing out the key cards.

"Unless Emily wants to go, I'm fine with having her." JJ smiled weakly, shrugging in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but the brunette knew how needed she was.

"I'm sticking with you, Jay. Come on, let's get you to bed." Emily's arm snaked around JJ's waist gently, and the blonde leaned heavily into her friend. The men stayed behind, watching the pair catch the next elevator. Spencer sighed heavily, and the remaining team members could almost hear the 'not again' in his head.

"This happens often, doesn't it?" Derek asked.

"It used to. When I saw a neurologist for my headaches, I got her to see one for hers. She's on a preventative medication that usually helps a lot." Spencer nodded, leading the group to the elevators. 

"Usually?" It was Rossi's turn to ask questions.

"Stress and hormones can win out." Spencer sighed again, shaking his head.

"I assume you know which." Derek pushed Spencer on, looking for answers it seemed only Spencer, Emily and JJ had.

"Stress headaches are usually minor inconveniences, she'll take a painkiller and they're gone until the dosage wears off. Hormonal headaches, on the other hand, tend to be more extreme. The fact that she isolated herself from us means we were probably draining to her. She leaned against the wall because her head is foggy, so she's off-balance, and Emily's arm around her waist wasn't for comfort, JJ's vision can get cloudy. Emily's actually better at reading her than I am." 

"So you're saying we don't know JJ as well as we think we do." Derek huffed, stepping into the newly-arrived elevator first.

"I'm saying you don't know sick JJ like Emily and I do. She'd come to work with Ebola if we let her, stubborn woman." Spencer mumbled. "I only know because she passed out one time." 

"She _what_?" David asked, beating Derek to the question.

"We were in late, it was just us three, and she fainted. She made me promise not to say anything." Spencer explained sheepishly. "Emily's gonna kill me." 

"Emily knows?" Derek added.

"Don't tell Penelope." Spencer pleaded weakly.

"You three." David shook his head disapprovingly. "Why are you like this?"

"Severe childhood trauma and a lack of therapy that led us to form a bond that no one understands because only we get what we went through?" Spencer offered.

"Hotch, you've been quiet." Derek sighed.

"She's required to update her overseeing field agent about medical issues that may affect her abilities," Hotch stated simply. "And as her boss, I won't divulge the information she shares with me so that she actually tells me, stubborn woman." 

"See? She's secretive, and I'm not the only one." Spencer insisted.

"We weren't mad, we were worried." David sighed, patting Spencer's shoulder. 

"And now David and I are going to check on them,

"Hotch announced as they finally reached their floor. Spencer and Derek retired to their room, where Derek would likely end up being the one to talk the young genius down so that they could sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emily sighed as JJ wrapped herself around her friend. Head buried in Emily's neck to block out the elevator light, JJ's arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. Half for comfort and half for stability, JJ allowed her body to meld into Emily's. Steady fingers ran through golden blonde hair, practically lulling the woman in Emily's arms to sleep before they reached the fifteenth and top floor. Emily led her sleepy friend to room 1521, where she started the shower and helped JJ out of her work clothes. 

Caring for JJ when she had migraines was almost a routine. Get JJ in the shower, then into comfy clothes, give her painkillers while brushing out her long, blonde locks, which Emily always made sure to blow dry, because JJ hated going to bed with wet hair, then Emily would climb into bed with her and hold her close, run soft fingers through even softer hair until JJ was snoring softly, head fallen on Emily's chest. 

Emily had gotten JJ showered and dressed, medicated and hair dried before someone knocked on the door. It took a bit of coaxing to get JJ into bed without someone holding her, but with a few soft kisses pressed to the blonde's forehead, Emily was able to get the door. She was in a pair of shorts and an FBI Training Academy sweatshirt when she poked her head out of the hotel room door to find Hotch and Rossi. 

"I'm just getting her to bed, what's up?" Emily whispered, slipping into the hallway. If JJ thought there was work, it'd be a lot harder to get her to sleep. 

"We were just worried, checking in." Dave murmured. "Is there anything we can do for either of you, _bella_?" 

"I just want to get her to sleep, she'll feel a lot better in the morning." Emily shook her head.

"You know I know the severity of these migraines. I'd feel better sending her home, preferably with you to look after her." Hotch sighed.

"Well, we both know she won't agree to that. I assume Spencer spilled, then if you know?" Emily smiled softly, nodding to Rossi.

"He's worried, too." David sighed. 

"I'm not mad. After Jen told Hotch, she knew everyone would find out, she just wanted to avoid it however long she could." Emily's smile faltered when the hotel door opened. 

"What's wrong?" A very sleepy JJ asked, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light in the hallway."Is there something with the case?"

"No, c'mere." Emily murmured, pulling the blonde into her chest, placing a kiss into golden hair. "Dave and Hotch are just worried. I told them you'll be alright in the morning." 

"I'm fine." JJ protested weakly, but she was making no attempt to leave Emily's embrace, arms wrapping tightly around the brunette's waist.

"I know that, baby." Emily felt the pet name slip, but she ignored it. This was a private part of their friendship, the affectionate touches and sweet kisses placed everywhere but on each other's lips. "We were just going to say goodnight so that I could come to bed. Go back in, I'll be there in a second."

"'Kay," JJ mumbled, pressing a kiss to the skin underneath her lips where her face was nuzzled into Emily's neck, then stumbled lazily back into the hotel room.

"Tell Penelope I called her that, and I swear to God I'll kill you both." Emily insisted. "Goodnight." 

"Her plan may be working." David laughed, just as the hotel door clicked shut, and Hotch chuckled as they headed back to their own rooms.

"Hey, I'm coming. Lay back down." Emily murmured, speedwalking to her side of the bed. JJ shook her head, waited for Emily to lay down, and threw herself over Emily. Resting her head on Emily's chest, she curled into her best friend's side, waiting for those fingers to slip through her hair again before giving in to sleep.


	5. Closer

**Evil Scheme**

PenelopeG: How are my girls doing this fine morning?

 _BoySpencer_ : Pretty normal, but you should hear about Hotch and Rossi's talk with Em last night

 _PenelopeG_ : Where's my report, boys?

 _A.Hotch_ : This is very immature. And we promised not to say anything.  
But Emily called JJ "baby" last night. They were very affectionate. JJ wasn't feeling well.

 _DaveRoss_ : If this is how they act when they're alone, they're worse than we thought. JJ came out of the room while we were talking and Emily just held her for a minute and told her to go back to bed, and she said she'd "be there in a second" 

_BoySpencer_ : This heavily implies that while we each had our own queen-sized bed, JJ and Emily shared.

 _Adonis_ : In conclusion, gay.  
No one is supposed to know. You say nothing, or the whole thing is blown, PG.

 _PenelopeG_ : I'm not stupid, Derek. Does it look like we can just send them to a very carefully crafted dinner? 

_DaveRoss_ : Hotch and I would have to talk to both of them separately, tell JJ how Emily feels, and remind Emily that JJ wouldn't be that clingy with just anyone.

 _A.Hotch_ : But yes, it's looking that way. A public place, though, they spend all of their time together at each other's houses. Talk them into a nice dinner out and leave them there alone.

 _PenelopeG_ : And if not, we lock them (ironically) in the closet and tell them they're in love with each other.

 _A.Hotch_ : I'm still not thrilled about that one.

 _PenelopeG_ : I'm still doing it either way.

**Spaghetti and Scotch**

_DaveRoss_ : Adjusted bets?

 _Adonis_ : 50 that this is it

 _A.Hotch_ : 50 that they still end up in the closet

 _BoySpencer_ : 50 on closet

 _DaveRoss_ : And, as someone must, 50 that they've been together all along.


	6. Attempt Three - Part One

Exactly no one was surprised when JJ and Emily tried to get out of the idea of "family night out" by insisting they were both caring for the boys. JJ's excuse was Micheal's recent clingy stage, which Emily had backed her up on. Emily's was Henry's big report. He was supposed to do a project on his favorite book at school and being the overachiever he was, he had decided to do his on the entire Harry Potter series. He and Emily were on the last book, which was also the longest, and both women insisted the kids needed them. So, it was suggested, they come. Henry and Micheal were, in fact, part of the family, and bringing the kids meant Penelope could kidnap them and interrogate them on their mother and 'Tee Em's relationship. It was settled that everyone would meet at Giovanni's on a Friday night, a rather nice Italian restaurant they only managed reservations at by dropping Emily's last name. 

Of course, the trap was set, and Penelope would be taking the boys as soon as they arrived, in honor of their first transparent setup. Instead of a reservation for seven adults and two children, David had called the owner (one of his cousins) and convinced him to find room for two during his dinner rush. Penelope had helped JJ and Emily pick out their dresses and promised to get ready with them. That way, she could get both women into sexier dresses than they'd usually wear for a team outing, and complete the looks with equally sexy makeup and (if she was lucky) heels. No one on the team would actually be arriving at the restaurant, other than, of course, Emily and JJ, who Penelope would drop off and inform of their date. 

"Emily, a moment?" Hotch's voice boomed through the bullpen, and Derek 'ooh'ed like an elementary school kid after his friend was sent to the office. Emily shot him a dirty look on her way past, climbing up the stairs to Hotch's office, and finding Rossi there, too. 

"What's up?" Emily asked, assured she wasn't in trouble by her friend's presence. 

"We wanted to talk to you about JJ," Hotch announced softly. "Please don't storm out."

"They've got you in on it now, too? Derek and Rossi have been trying to talk me into asking her out for weeks." Emily rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business, _sir_ , and this is wildly inappropriate to discuss my dating life, or lack thereof, in the office." 

"Prentiss." Hotch barked, regaining her attention. "This is about the night she was sick. Dave is here to make sure we _stay_ appropriate, though I realize now he was the wrong person for the job."

"Hotch, she was sick. Come on, let me go." Emily whined petulantly.

"I'm afraid we have to have this talk. If you and Agent Jareau are engaged in a romantic -"

"We are _not_ engaged in anything romantic. We're _friends._ Is that all?" Emily huffed.

"No. As your boss, I'm required to report any relationships within my team to HR. If you and Agent Jareau _do_ end up in a romantic relationship, I hope you understand that there are some rules I will not follow. Is that understood?" Hotch made sure to meet her eyes at that, catching the slight smile that spread across Emily's lips.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. And, full disclosure, Jen and I aren't romantically involved. Yet." Emily winked at her boss before slipping out of his office.


	7. Attempt Three - Part Two

Penelope sighed, watching as Emily and JJ helped each other get ready. JJ's sky blue dress, chosen specifically to highlight her tanned skin and compliment her blonde waves, held tight to her body, flaring out at her waist, but at the waistline, there was a lace cutout that showed the perfect amount of sunkissed skin. Emily had run her fingers over the lace after zipping JJ into the almost too short dress, murmuring something sweet in the blonde's ear about how beautiful she was. Emily was right, of course, JJ was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, especially tonight, dressed up and makeup done, but couldn't they at least act like they weren't absolutely oblivious to each other's feelings?

JJ had curled Emily's hair, making comments about how she wished her hair was as thick as Emily's and that Emily's hair held curls so well. She'd almost burned a spot just underneath Emily's ear, and soothed it by blowing cool air over the heated skin, and after concluding that there wouldn't be a mark, she'd dropped a feather-light kiss to the area as an apology. Penelope and Emily had chosen a red, satin dress that clung to the brunette's curves just so, and of course, JJ had let out a low whistle and told Emily just how sexy she looked, but all that came of it was a blush and an eye-roll, Emily playing it off as she fixed her mascara one last time. 

Did they _have_ to be this utterly stupid? Really, it was so frustrating to watch the two dance around their feelings and lie to themselves about it. Penelope loaded the boys into the car, promising them ice cream if they pretended they didn't know about the sleepover at their auntie Pen's house they'd be attending instead of BAU family dinner. JJ took the backseat with them, after arguing with Emily about who should have to and winning (barely, Emily's argument was strong. Henry and Micheal probably did like her more,) and off they were. Penelope played music from the soundtracks of the boys' favorite movies (Frozen II, Frozen, Hercules, Moana, and more) on the ride, and Emily surprised her by knowing every word.

"What? I watch movies with them, too!" Emily insisted, halfway through "How Far I'll Go."

"I know you do, but I wasn't expecting you to know the words." Penelope laughed, turning onto a busy street.

"Oh, she can also recite almost all of _The Lion King_ , too," JJ added, which didn't help Penelope's laughter and earned her a shove from the passenger seat. 

"Tee Em is the best! She makes popcorn and she helps us build forts!" Micheal shouted.

"Hey! I thought I was the best!" Penelope teased.

"No. Tee Em is the best!" Micheal giggled. "I still love you, though, Tee Pen."

"Good, 'cause you're sleeping at my house tonight while Mommy and Tee Em have dinner," Penelope announced.

"What?" Emily and JJ's heads both whipped around to look at their best friend, identical expressions of confusion and anger at being tricked into a date.

"This is a _team_ dinner, right?" JJ asked. 

"Technically, yes. It's two team members having dinner together." Penelope's smile was confident and it took every ounce of self-control Emily had not to step out of the moving car. 

"Great." JJ sighed, shaking her head. 

Penelope parked outside the restaurant, grin on her lips as she shooed her friends out of the car.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I see them. They're being seated right now." Derek murmured. "Babygirl, as invested as I am in this plan, I'm not sure about using comms off-duty."

"Hush, my love, they're in my office for testing. This counts as testing. Now pay attention! You're my eyes and ears." Penelope replied shortly. She was still driving, peeking back at JJ's boys who were happily distracted by a movie on her laptop. 

"Right. Rossi has a better angle on Emily, but JJ looks really uncomfortable. She's doing her confused face." Derek sighed.

"Emily looks like she wants to run, but she's staying. I can't hear them."

"I bugged their table for that, don't worry." Penelope replied cheerfully.

"Can you patch it into the comms?" Derek asked. 

"When I get home and I'm not endangering the lives of the children JJ trusts me with, yes." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"We don't have long." Dave announced.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Penelope's setting us up." JJ shook her head, leaning back in her seat. 

"I guess so." Emily mumbled. "Do you think this has anything to do with Hotch pulling us in to talk about that night at the hotel?"

"Hotch pulled you aside to talk about the night at the hotel?" JJ's eyes widened as they met Emily's.

"Yeah, today after lunch. He said that if we're 'engaged in a romantic relationship', we need to fill out the paperwork." Emily's eyebrows knit themselves together. "he didn't call you in?" Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, her expression of (adorable, JJ would've insisted, if she wasn't pissed) confusion obvious. She studied JJ, unsure of the response she'd receive.

"You didn't tell me?" JJ asked. The question was simple, and they both knew the answer, but the weight it carried was bone-crushing, and Emily felt it land.

"No, Jay, it's not like that! I thought you knew, I thought he'd call you, too." She reached for JJ's hand, but the second their fingers touched, JJ's hand retreated. "I didn't think he'd just call me in and take my word for it - no matter how pissed I was, or from his perspective, seemed. I just assumed he called you, too, and I was going to tell you, I swear!"

"But you didn't warn me. You didn't bring it up when we were getting ready together, you didn't let me know our boss thought we were fucking."

"Whoa, Jay! No one ever said Hotch thinks we're fucking." Emily insisted. "I _implied_ he thought we behaved as more than friends when you didn't feel well, but that's it. I didn't warn you because I thought he was going to call you immediately."

"Again, you didn't bring it up the entire time we were together after work? From the time we got to my place to the time Penelope got there, you had plenty of opportunities to mention this, I don't know, vitally important conversation that could affect not only our careers, but the lives of my sons." 

"I know you're mad, but please, Jen, step back and look at all of it. Hotch would never normally look at one half of the story and take it as it is. He's an investigator. He's trained to prove things." Emily knew she was pleading now, begging JJ to stay, and she felt pathetic. _God,_ why did Hotch have to be right? She felt like a useless, lovesick girl just waiting to be loved back.

"No! No, you didn't tell me, and you're failing to see the significance of that." JJ scoffed.

"Jay, please." Emily felt her voice break before she heard it. JJ's chair scraped against the uneven tile floors. "I'm sorry." 

It sounded weak, almost childlike, but she meant it. _She meant it._ JJ shook her head, and the perfect click-click of her heels retreated. Emily's eyes were blurry with tears, but she pushed them back. _No._ She pushed back her own chair, leaving a generous tip as an apology for not ordering. Smoothing her own skirt, she cleared her throat and made her way over to David. 

"I need a ride." 


	8. What Did We Do?

**Evil Scheme**

_PenelopeG_ : Soooooo

_DaveRoss_ : Well we fucked up.

_A.Hotch_ : Badly.

_PenelopeG_ : So what now?

_Adonis_ : Lock them in a closet

_BoySpencer_ : Are we sure that'll work?

_PenelopeG_ : We're not sure how else to get them talking  
It's been two weeks and they're still avoiding each other

_Adonis_ : It's better than nothing

_BoySpencer_ : But will it make it worse?

_A.Hotch_ : I don't think it can get worse

_BoySpencer_ : I guess  
If shit hits the fan, I was the one who was skeptical and there are texts to prove it.

_PenelopeG_ : JEFNEIRJNEWIBGVEIU   
HE CURSED WHAT

_BoySpencer_ : I'm not six, I curse.

_Adonis_ : No you don't. Not out loud. 

_A.Hotch_ : He curses

_BoySpencer_ : Thank you

_DaveRoss_ : Dad to the rescue

_A.Hotch_ : If I'm dad you're mom

_PenelopeG_ : Ok so it's agreed that we lock them in a closet?

_A.Hotch_ : No

_PenelopeG_ : You were?? Just arguing in favor??

_A.Hotch_ : I can't give you permission   
But I can't stop you from doing it anyways  
Got it?

_PenelopeG_ : OH yes I get it

**Spaghetti and Scotch**

_BoySpencer_ : This is either going to end very well or very, very badly.

_A.Hotch_ : It'll be fine. They can't ignore it forever.

_BoySpencer_ : But they wanted to  
Why can't we just let them instead of locking them in a closet and violating their privacy further than we already have? I know this is the only idea we have, but would waiting it out kill us?

_Adonis_ : No, but it'd be so boring :(

BoySpencer: I know but I'm concerned

_DaveRoss_ : At the very worst, they argue again. We all know they're in love, and now they do, too. All they need is another push.

_BoySpencer_ : Let's hope so.


End file.
